Anger of the Weak: Pernicious Poriferan
by InvisibleMetaphor
Summary: Thomas Pickles and Charles Finster must learn to cope with their loses before they can effectively defeat the Lovecraftian mutation known as "Spengbab", who has stalked them, picking off their friends and family one by one. Note: The Rugrats' cast is at the same age as they were for "All Grown Up!".


"Pernicious Poriferan"

A Crossover Fan Fiction by Invisible-Metaphor

The pain that surged through his nervous system could not bestow upon him the strength necessary to sever the connection between his hair and its

follicles, thus equalizing the sorrow this beast had bought upon him by severing the bond between him and his kindred, with each failed attempt

encouraged him to pull even harder, though despite his effort he had received only tears and more tears**.** Perhaps his age played a factor but Thomas

was not used to this type of pain, it was reality slowly searing a permanent image in his retina to the point that it was even keeping him up at night as

he sat against the wall in a fetal position, digging his nails into his head**.** His grunts, groans and whimpers had managed to wake up Charles, who

immediately began to stand up and make his way over to Thomas to provide emotional support, a normal thing he found himself doing through out the

course of their hiding in the bunkers**.**

* * *

Charles placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "**Tommy**" he yawned in a weak and weary voice "**You've got to go to sleep eventually…**", Thomas

pauses for a brief moment to lift his head, revealing his baggy eyes to respond in a weak weary voice of his own, "**I **_**was **_**asleep, Chuckie**", he utters,

"**It didn't sound like it**" said Charles, crossing his arms, "**You already know what's wrong**" adds Thomas. Charles sighs and turns around, walking

over to lie back down on his sleeping bag in an attempt to fall back asleep, though his own intensive flow of emotions begin to get the better of him,

causing the red headed boy to slam his fist down on the ground, "**It toke my family away from me, you know**" he said in a firm voice, "**Our families**"

replied Thomas now moving his hands until they both covered his face, "**Our friends as well…**", he then closes his eyes, and subsequently falling

asleep.

* * *

It is here that we witness the same images that have haunted not just Thomas, but Charles ever since their encounter with that monstrosity. The

whole incident had started during a very simple trip to the beach; Thomas had bought his video camera, not for a project but more so just a way to

capture the moment. And everyone had been enjoying themselves for the most part; and best of all, there also wasn't any serious drama going on this

time around, like a real vacation. That was until it happened… "**Hey, what's that?**" yells Kimberly, pointing out in the distance; those in the water with

her had backed up while those on the beach began to pause, giving the creature their full attention.

* * *

The creature was an anthropomorphic sea-creature, resembling a giant kitchen sponge standing at exactly 4'0", complete with blue eyes and buck

teeth resembling that of Charles, hanging out, it's also noted that he's naked. Now in the original incident, Thomas had zoomed in on the abnormal

porifera, but here he saw an opportunity, the opportunity to get his life back, even if it was for a measly 5-20 minutes. His face was strangulated with

lividity, it was seen not just through his skin, but could be felt from within, his heart rate increased, he was experiencing a brief loss of hearing, loss of

peripheral vision, and he was sweating with intensity… but there was one problem, Thomas couldn't move.

* * *

"**Hi, I'm Spengbab!**" said the sea-creature, waving at the nearest people; Kimberly made the decision to wave back at him, being how she was and

had even began to slowly approach him, despite his unusual appearance he seemed quite friendly. Meanwhile Thomas had began trembling, growing

nauseous while grunting, yet feeling himself become numb, it was like he was paralyzed, "**Kimi, no!**" he yelled, but it feel on faint ears, faint to where

even he could barely hear is own cries.

* * *

As Kimberly approached, she felt something at her ankles, and it wasn't the sand…

She looked down, and saw a tentacle, the skin resembling that of Spengbab's…

Kimberly then glances at Spengbab, horrified at what she sees…

Spengbab's face was slowly deteriorating, and his body was mutating…

She quickly backed away, eventually turning around to run away…

* * *

Everybody panicked as Spengbab began to grow into a heaping mass of flesh, blood and gore, reaching at least 10 feet tall, words cannot accurately

describe the true appearance of this beast. Tears continued to fall from Thomas's eyes, but his voice never cracked, watching in horror as a part of

Spengbab's organic construct had wrapped itself around Kimberly's ankle as she reached the shore, sweeping and landing her face down on the

ground. She turns her back and pulls, as many people, preferably Charles, Chas and Kira go to her rescue; but their attempts proved futile.

* * *

It went from her ankle to up her leg, to her stomach, and eventually around her neck…

She was soon being choked, gasping as the feeling of asphyxia began to take over, and fading away not just mentally but physically, Spengbab was

dragging her with him into the deep ocean. Each attempt at gasping for air caused him to squeeze his grip harder, that same grip was Kimberly's hand

holding Charles's, hanging on to his only sister along with Kira and Chas to their only daughter. Thomas still remained paralyzed, "**_Please, just let this _**

**_end…_**", he thought now trying to make himself wake up as he did many times before tonight, in the moment, Spengbab used one of his tentacles to

strike everyone pulling on Kimberly, knocking them back a couple of feet as she is pulled underwater, never to be seen again.

The screams of agony, the crying, his growing anxiety and feelings of guilt are enough to make Thomas wake up yet again… "**Why couldn't I do **

**anything?**" he utters to himself in a weary voice.

* * *

_If you read any of my stories, including this one, be sure to write a review for it, I'll also be willing to answer any questions that you present me with regarding the stories. I write these for you people, and it'd be good to see feedback._


End file.
